1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3,9-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane derivatives useful as monoamine neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors.
In other aspects the invention relates to the use of these compounds in a method for therapy and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serotonin Selective Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs) currently provide efficacy in the treatment of several CNS disorders, including depression and panic disorder. SSRIs are generally perceived by psychiatrists and primary care physicians as effective, well-tolerated and easily administered. However, they are associated with a number of undesirable features.
Thus, there is still a strong need for compounds with an optimised pharmacological profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,154 (Sterling Drug Inc) describes 3-substituted-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes.